Blank Wing
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: "why can't you just leave me alone?" ichigo yelled."cause berry head you need all the help you can get!" -GrimmIchi , yaoi don't like don't read full summary inside.


**Chapter 1**~

**Disclaimer** - the characters belong to tite kubo-sensei cause if it was mine it would've sucked!

**Summary** - ichigo kurosaki grew up with a pair a blank wings. wing that have not taken a color or form. on the day all the maturing clansman go to the wings ceremony to show off there fully changed wings. ichigo goes only to feel outcast cause of his 'Blank wings'. he even feels more outcast-ed when the mate choosing portion of the ceremony proves no one is interested to be with a "blank wing". the day after everyone in the village are leaving to the mating grounds to meet with other villagers to either mate with other clans or try and get the favor of the nobles.

ichigo somehow get lost and separated from his family. while trying to find his way back and to the mating grounds he meets grimmjow a panther hybrid. as ichigo and grim try to make it to ichigos family they soon feel an attraction to each other. but soon a danger threatens ichi's clan as well as his growing relationship with grimmjow!

**Warnings**- yaoi , violence , gore , blood , rape , bestiality and foul language, character death (**not ichi or grim!**)

**pairings** - Grimmichi (**of course!**) and others (**they'll revel themselves in later chapters!**)

* * *

the sun was finally setting as ichigo watched the colors in the sky change from blue to red and orange from a high branch. he was so entranced by the beauty of the clouds and blend of colors that he failed to notice a dark hair boy about 5'4 with dark blue eyes and with a pair of white feathered wings behind him.

"kurosaki what are you doing up there ?" the dark haired boy asked as he looked up to the sitting orange haired boy sitting in the tree.

"oh uryu i didn't sense you coming!" ichigo said as he looked down at the other from his spot in the tree.

"of course not! now then i came out here because Inoue-san wanted me to inform you that the ceremony is going to start soon!" ishida said as he push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. as he turn to return to the village he heard ichigo land right next to him.

as ichi landed he looked at uryu's wings and then his wings for a brief second feeling jealousy at how beautiful ishida's wings looked compared to his 'blank wings'.

as they got closer uryu turned to glare at the slightly taller teens maple brown eyes. "Remember Inoue is mine! if i find out you gave her an 'interest' you'll regret it!" and then he stormed of with an air of superiority.

ichigo lifted a brow in confusion wondering what that was about. after all submissive can't give females the token of interest. you see ichigo learned he was a submissive a few days ago and even though his wings where still clear and see through like a fly (think of tinker bell type wings) he knew he still had to attend the ceremony. if only to go through the token of interest part of it.

the token of interest is a ritual in which all matured males who wings changed can pass out these stone like diamonds to the females or submissive males they would like to mate with. the stone are the same colors as there wings or eyes to show the females which male they came from. the males can give there stone to as many subs as they want just in cast the sub chooses some other male.

females and Subs can not pass tokens but they can choose out of the tokens who they favor more. the day they choose there favorite stone and male is the day after the gathering of clansman where other clans and villages can scope out the females and Subs from other villages. and then the mating can begin , this is all done for the sake of the nobles of each village can secretly scope out any potential mates and so the neighboring villages can remain there peace.

as ichigo entered the great hall he admired everyone's beautiful wings as they mingled chatted and flirted with the others in the room. when he got further in he saw orihime's long red hair and light blue flower pattern wings.

soon her blue eyes saw his approach and waved at him. "kurosaki-kun!" was heard as he got closer. he smiled and waved back. he knew she was in love with him and prayed to all mighty Kami's that he would give her his token of interest and that she would accept it in a heart bet! everyone knew and every male in the room has an interest in her.

who wouldn't she was gorgeous with a killer body and beautiful wings. but every male in the room was scared to approach her in fear of the hot tempered orangette. now standing in front of her, ichigo could see the hope and lust running through her eyes as she looked at him.

he gave her a warm smile saying his hello when he notice chad a tall dark skinned teen with a pair of tiny black tattered raven wings. he was a very silent guy with a big heart but mess with his friends and you'll see his violent side.

"hey chad!" ichigo waved as chad nodded in greeting. uryu then walk up and grabbed orihime's hand glaring at ichigo.

"oh ishida-kun! you made it!" orihime's voice sounded as everyone in the room then looked up towards the front where a low stage was. there standing on the stage was the village elder and chief yamamoto. he looked to be at least a hundred years old.

"hello young-in's and congratulations on your matured wings!" everyone cheered at that! "now where going to let you all know which of you males are submissive if your name is called we would like for you to return your false stones you carry so the other males can now approach you!" ah yes i forgot ! you see to make it a lot more fun the elder thought it would be fun to have the submissive males to carry a bag of pebbles so that the Dominate males could try and guest which males could be subs.

as the names were called ichigo could feel his palm sweat in anticipation of his doom. he looked at the little pouch of pebbles on his hip. he could also feel orihime's eyes glowing when she looked at the pouch.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" as soon as his name was said everyone in the room stood in shook for at least a moment until they all realize that they now all have a chance with orihime!

ichigo turn slightly to look at her and what he saw broke his heart. her blue eyes held denial and hurt while tears ran down her cheeks. she soon ripped her hand out of uryu's hand and ran out of the room in her own little agony learning that the man she was lusting and striving to be mated with would never be hers.

ichigo walked up to unohona and returned his pouch. he could feel everyone's eyes on his back and wings watching him thinking it was all a joke and that there was no way that he could be a sub!

as he returned back to standing by chad and uryu he noticed a big ass smirk gracing uryu's face.

"whip the fucking smirk off your face before I break it!" he growled at the smirking boy. uryu stilled smirked but then left to go find his orihime.

after a few more names were said yamamoto then announce that the token of interest may commence. ichigo stood next to chad the whole time watching all the males look around trying to spot orihime. when they didn't they figured they do there other choices first then look for her again.

another few minutes past as ichigo and chad just stood there while everyone else received or gave there tokens. soon yamamoto announced the end of the ceremony and that they would continue the token ceremony again in a few days at the great gathering.

as everyone left they all felt disappointed that none of them have give the lovely orihime a token for she disappeared as well as uryu.

chad asked if ichigo wanted him to walk him home as he noticed his friends sadden aura. chad knew that ichigo was upset that not even one male has at least given him a token or at least thought about it.

as chad walk him home he told ichigo that he could try and see at the great gathering. that seemed to cheer up his friends sour mood a little. as they both reach ichigo's front door they said there good byes and parted.

entering his home ichigo easily dodge a flying kick aimed to his head. he then round house kicked his attacker. his aseillent was none other then his father and village medicine man Isshin Kurosaki.

"dad how many times do i have to tell you to stop that!" ichigo growled at the dark haired male.

"Oh ichigo you know your daddy loves you!" isshin tried to grab ichigo till a foot plant itself between his eyes.

"knock it off goat-face! by the way wheres mom and the girls?" ichigo tilted his head in confusion as he didn't smell his mothers cooking.

"oh they already left and are waiting for us at the great gathering ichigo!" isshin said as he stood up. "and don't worry your mother already packed your things so go ahead and get them so we can go!" after that isshin went to go retrieve his own bag.

as ichigo went to his room he saw a small messenger bag with a rainbow strap filled with cloths sitting on his blue sheets of his bed. a slight smile came to his face as he lifted the strap over his shoulder and headed out the front door. there he saw his dad standing there with a huge red backpack on his back waiting for him.

"your ready?" isshin asked.

"as ready as I'll ever be!" ichigo said giving his home for the last fifteen years one final look before heading off to the great gathering.

**~to be continued!**

**A/N _ok well this is as u all guest un-betaed and hope that u enjoyed the first chapter 2 my first grimichi (also this is sorta base off of one of my favorite shows "silver wing" but with a lot more twist and differences ) and its yaoi so no flaming it !_  
**

**_max- wow i suck at writing!_**

neko- yeah u do!

**_max-hey!  
_**

**_neko-what?  
_**

**_max- ur an asshole!  
_**

**_ichi- max u really do suck!  
_**

**_max-yeah i know but u don't have 2 all rub it in  
_**

**_grim-yeah we do ;}  
_**

**_max- AHHHHH ur all a bunch of jerks!  
_**

**_neko- ok well while we watch max sulk in a corner please give us a review!  
_**

**_ichi- yeah cause it there life's blood!  
_**

**_grim-also if u don't they might not update any time soon!  
_**

**_till next time this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
_**


End file.
